Coolroach
Summary Very cool. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-A (Can give Mr. Omnipotent a run for his money) |''' '''Undecimite (Casually exerts this level of power) Name: Coolroach, Mr. Stronk Dude Origin: Aleverse Gender: Male Age: Early 20's |''' N/A '''Classification: Cool Cockroach Powers and Abilities: Hyperhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Ki Manipulation, Matter/Energy and Elemental Manipulation, Master Combatant (Perfected at least 37,000,000,000 types of Martial Arts), Can make stronger clones of himself and fuse with them via Cloning Union of the Fused, Soul/Existencial Manipulation via Nuclear Strike, Preassure Point Creation via ATTATATATATATATA, Can increase his own speed and strength when time is stopped or deleted via Toki no Biggu Furikkun Fisto, Teleportation via Asoko Aniki, Immunity to Whatever via Rad Attitude, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Slightly Strong Inner-Concepts: Immortality (Type 5), Virtual Immunity to Anything, Bullshitting Reality, Shenanigans |''' SameVUndecimity '''Attack Potency: At least High Outerverse level+ (Can casually overpower entire armies filled of High 1-A characters. When Mr. Omnipotent was getting tired of their shit he decided to erase everything, but Coolroach did not let him and tickled him until he gave up. They became friends afterwards) |''' '''Undecimity Attack Power Speed: At least Irrelevant+ (Blitzingly blitzed the concept of blitzing by accident trying to go to the bathroom to pee) |''' '''Undecimity Speed Power Lifting Strength: At least Irrelevant+ (Lifts everything at once so he can reach his fridge for some snacks) |''' '''Undecimity Lifting Power Striking Strength: At least High Outerversal+ (Can slap existence away) |''' '''Undecimity Striking Power Durability: At least High Outerverse level+ (Can punch his own face over 9000 times without flinching) |''' '''Undecimity Defense Power Stamina: At least Irrelevant+ (Can run around his Fiction-All Bubble 300 times without tiring) |''' '''Undecimity Energy Range: Fiction-All (His parties can be heard across the entire Fiction-All Bubble) |''' '''Undecimity Standard Equipment: Cool things Intelligence: Super Duper High (Knows the answer of things that hadn't ever been questioned) |''' '''Undecimity Mind Power Weaknesses: Coolroach is too cool Key: Fiction-All Coolroach | Aleversal Coolroach Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rad Attitude = His totally rad and cool attitude gives him immunity to absolutely anything, because he's too cool for that. * Cloning Union of the Fused = He can make many clones of himself and then fuse with them to become even more cool and strong and rad. * Nuclear Strike = Coolroach activates his nuclear cockroach powahs to attack, this makes all of his movements damage his opponents with the power of at least Infinity+1 nuclear explosions at once. * ATTATATATATATATA = PUNCHPUNCHPUNCHPUNCHPUNCHPUNCHPUNCHPUNCHPUNCHPUNCH-es his opponent. * Toki no Biggu Furikkun Fisto = Uses his Timer-type Ki he learned from his Futuristic Neo Post-Modern 2.0 Style Martial Arts training. * Asoko Aniki = Hey bro, I'm already over there. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Mr. Omnipotent (In Melee. Final Destination. No Items. Jigglypuff Only) Category:Aleverse Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Insects Category:Martial Artists Category:Based Category:Cool Category:So cool Category:Too cool Category:For cool Category:2 kewl Category:Stronk Category:Very Stronk Category:Very Very Stronk Category:Also Category:Very Smart Category:Radical Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulation Category:Nuclear Category:Atom Manipulation Category:Matter Users Category:Elemental User Category:Ki Users Category:MANLY Category:ROACH Category:Buff Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Category:Muscle Users Category:M U S C L E S Category:Tier 1 Category:Untierable Category:Conceptual Bullshitting Category:Bullshitting Reality Category:Shenanigans